Reapers II: Of Humanity
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: So, Quinn served her purpose she helped to protect Rachel from Satan. She moved one step closer to being a full-fledged Guardian, so why has she been left stranded in the city sans new assignment? AU. Quitt Sequel to Reapers PezBerry
1. Prologue

Heya...

I don't own Glee or Reapers...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Darkness. A flash of lightening and then a crack, like thunder. She could smell acrid smoke, slightly and a hint of singed flesh, but mostly she could smell the coppery scent of blood, her blood. Then she heard her mother's terrified screaming and fainter her sister's sobs..._

Later when ever she would have nightmares about that night it would be the screaming that would always wake her up. She'd always pop out of bed, eyes wide and wild, golden heart racing and a cold sweat making her body cling to the bedsheets. She would almost scream out, but most nights she caught herself.

She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed at the fluorescent numbers frustrated at being awakened yet again by her memories. Another night of sleep wasted. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and rose with a slight wobble. She yawned and brushed a still trembling hand through her damp hair. She was in need of a shower, maybe that would calm some of her frayed nerves. She padded her way to the bathroom of her small apartment and flicked on the light.

She stared at the haggard face in mirror and almost couldn't believe it was her, almost. People who didn't know angels would never suspect she was one, she didn't look particularly innocent and she surely didn't act the part.

She twisted slightly to look at the tattooed wings across her scapulas. They kind of itched, but she resisted the urge to scratch. She needed to find a remote place to fly only then would the sub-dermal annoyance cease, at least for a while.

Yawning, she started a stream of hot water and stretched. She expected to get her new assignment any day now, then maybe she could move out of this dump, maybe away from this city entirely.

There was a mild ache in her chest at the thought of leaving, but she needed to keep moving. Just because she'd become somewhat friendly with some of the inhabitants of the city didn't mean that she needed to stick around. Rachel was safe. Santana, though she hated to admit it had done a good job looking out for the younger woman and her former ward was in good hands. She didn't need a Guardian anymore.

She stripped quickly and stepped into the steam filled bath relishing the feeling of the burning liquid. She released a sigh of _ahhh_ as the tension streamed like the water down her body.

"Quinn?" Wet blonde head sparked up at the familiar voice. She hated when they just invaded her house, what about her privacy?

"What? Jesus..."

"Close, but wrong, Q." The sassy voice replied, closer than before.

"Are you seriously perving on me outside my shower, seriously?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Waiting, not perving."

"Ruining my shower." She huffed shutting off the water angrily and stepping from the shower to a reddening face with a hand thrown across her eyes.

"Put some clothes on, Lucy..." Quinn's smirk fell at the use of her given name.

"Don't call me that and the presume that you can order me around in my home..."

"Home? This hovel?"

"It serves its purposes." Quinn shrugged not that the other woman could see with her arm still thrown across her eyes.

"Anyways," Teeth were sucked, "I didn't come here to hang out with you. I have your next assignment."

"About time..." Quinn mumbled padding from the tiny room and into her bedroom, knowing the other woman would follow her. She threw a tight black tee over her head and then rummaged in her drawer for underwear.

"Are you decent yet?"

Quinn chuckled pulling on a pair of panties and some worn blue jeans. "Have I ever really been?"

"Very funny..." The woman mumbled peeking between her fingers and sighing in relief at finding Quinn fully dressed.

"So, where am I going? Tulsa? Atlanta? L.A.?" Quinn pulled a suitcase from the closet and tossed it on her unmade bed.

"Actually...the man thinks that it would be beneficial for all involved if you stayed here." The other angel visibly gulped.

"What the fuck, Mercedes! Stay here? What for?" Quinn asked angrily halting her packing.

"Ours is not to question why..." The black angel answer quietly.

Quinn glared and crossed her arms flopping on the other side of the bed. She pouted at her superior. She didn't understand the orders, but she would comply, begrudgingly.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"Good, do good. The rest we're assured you'll figure out."

* * *

><p>Familiar faces next chap...<p>

Ink


	2. Some Rules

Sorry it took a while and this is short, I'm still figuring out where I want to go with this story, but I did want to update...

I don't own Glee, but I do own grammatical errors...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Quinn leaned against the air conditioning duct on the rooftops and waited on the other three women to show up. She lit the cigarette dangling from her lips and looked out across the city. She supposed it wasn't all bad to be stuck here indefinitely. It could have definitely been worse, at least here she had...friends.<p>

"You are possibly the worst angel, ever...has anyone told you that?" Santana mumbled as she and Rachel made their way across the roof.

"If I am I'm sure you're the worse hellspawn as well. Demons in love, how touching." Quinn groused back blowing out a puff of smoke. The nightmares always made her feel raw, usually a cigarette or some coffee or a beer made her feel more balanced, but her war of words with Santana was interrupting her mellow.

"San..." Rachel chastised nudging the Latina "Hello Quinn." She smiled brightly and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hey Rachel, how's school?" The young brunette had recently started college. Sure, she was three years late on starting college, but Quinn was proud that the girl was taking some initiative in controlling her own future. She'd also convinced Santana to do something productive with her life and the girl was now training to be a firefighter.

"Eh...my sociology professor still fails to realize how truly brilliant I am."

Quinn arched a thin eyebrow.

"She got a B+ on her last research paper." Santana shrugged.

"It was an A paper, San." Rachel pouted.

"You'll get'em next time, tiger." Santana kissed the smaller woman's temple.

"Gag me. Where's B?" She asked ashing out her cigarette.

"She should be here in a little while, she said she had business to take care of...whatever that means."

"So, what's the news? Are you leaving us or what?" Santana asked leaning back against the building's ledge and allowing Rachel to lean into her.

"Or what, I guess...for whatever reason they want me to stay here." Quinn shrugged tossing her cigarette butt over the building's side.

"And do what?" Rachel queried leaning forward.

"Good? That's all she said..." Quinn grimaced.

"Good? Really?" Santana chuckled sarcastically.

"Yep, maybe I'll be a firefighter like you, firebug."

"Yeah like you could cut it." Santana lifted her chin haughtily.

"You're probably right, I'd be better as a cop, they're better than firemen anyways." Quinn smirked.

"Hey...stop fighting you two, jeez..." Rachel sighed just as the door opposite them opened and Brittany appeared.

"Heya Brittany, guess what?" Rachel grinned widely at the tall blonde.

"Quinn's staying." Brittany smiled brightly.

"How'd you...?"

"I've got friends in high places." Brittany giggled her blue eyes sparkling.

"So, did your friends tell you what the hell I'm suppose to do here and don't you dare say good, I'm an angel I get good."

Brittany shrugged and smiled slightly her eyes dropping coyly. Quinn knew she knew something, but for whatever reason she wasn't telling. She frowned and crossed her arms feeling out of the left out of the loop, which she hated.

"Whatever, I'm going home..." Quinn growled standing and disappearing. 

"What's her issue?" Santana groused after the guardian had disappeared.

"Don't worry Sanny, Quinnie's a complex person she's going to be alright..." Brittany rocked on her heels.

"There's something you're not telling us, B." Santana arched her brow suspicious of her best friend's behavior.

"I can't tell you." The tall blonde shrugged avoiding the Latina's gaze.

"Why not?" Rachel piped up.

"Rules."

"There's too damn many of 'em if you ask me." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Still can't tellya, Sanny...just you know trust me...it's gonna be alright." Brittany smile brightly. "Now, come on let's see how well you worked on your CPR training, and this time no making out, you two."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know I know...let me figure completely where I want this to go and it'll get better...<p>

Ink


	3. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Sorry it took so long to update this, but I know where I want to take this now.

Thanks for sticking with me...

I own my errors...not Glee

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Brittany leaned forward as much as possible on her elbows trying to get a glance at her parents' new neighbors. She'd had a good feeling ever since she woke up and she always followed her feelings, especially the good ones. She was glad someone was moving in next to her parents because that house had been empty since she was 17 and she supposed that empty houses were so lonely without someone living inside of them.<p>

She smiled brightly as she heard a woman's voice, "Lucy, come on and show the movers where you want your bed, honey."

Brittany hopped from where she'd been perched on a lawn chair on her parents' balcony and leaned over the railing. She knew that name, it couldn't be could it? She couldn't get a good look at the family; she only got views of a few burly movers walking back and forth with large boxes and furniture.

"Damn…" Brittany sighed sitting back down realizing that she wasn't going to get a good look. If it was who he thought then she knew that everything was being set into motion. She needed a reason to meet the neighbors. Smiling when a simple plan popped into her head she hopped back out of the chair and skipped back into the house dialing a number as she made her way.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Rachel hummed a nameless tune as she stirred the contents of the mixing bowl with a wooden spoon. Brittany sat on top of the counter swinging her legs with a goofy smile. The blonde peered wide-eyed over her shoulder.

"Are they mixed yet?"  
>"Just a few more rotations and we'll be able to roll this out and use the cookie cutter to make shapes, then we'll put them in the oven and in a little while we'll have cookies for the new neighbors. This is really sweet of you Brittany, I mean it must be awkward moving to a new neighborhood and it's always nice to be welcomed." Rachel smiled brightly with a few more slow turns of the cookie dough.<p>

"Hurry up, Rach, I wanna make cute animal shapes for Lucy!" Brittany bounced.

"Who's Lucy?"

"Um…er…the…um…"

Rachel's face scrunched up in confusion. "Brittany?"

"Um…ok…I can't tell you everything, but I had a dream and in it I was told to help Lucy. I just have to help Lucy then this moving van shows up today and the daughter's name is Lucy. I just know I'm suppose to do something…help her with something…" The blonde shrugged. She knew there was much more to her vision than what she was telling her friend, but she also knew that there was a lot that she wasn't actually allowed to tell.

"Hmmm…" Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure this Lucy is your dream Lucy or whatever?"

"I didn't get a look, but I dunno, I just kinda feel it and…"

"And that's why you needed cookies?"

"Yeah, and ever since that whole thing with the firemen the last time I tried to make my parents' dinner they don't really like me to use the stove." Brittany pouted at the memory.

Rachel chuckle and shook her head lightly. "Okay, Brittany, let's roll these out then we'll make cute little animals for Lucy."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands in delight and dropped off the counter.

* * *

><p>45 Minutes Later<p>

"Okay, Britt, don't be nervous and you know remember that they just moved here and everything is new and you are a stranger so just you know try not to scare them…?" Rachel shrugged not sure if she was coming across in a way that the older girl would understand.  
>"Don't worry Rach, I'm great with kids and adults."<p>

"Yeah, I guess that is true you can even make Quinn calmer…it is sort of your gift." Brittany nodded with a small smile.

"Alright then, good luck," Rachel grinned and began to walk away from the house, "and Brittany, just remember that if you want to talk about anything you can tell me, I'm pretty good a keeping a secret." The brunette shrugged one shoulder and waved goodbye disappearing once she reached the sidewalk.

Brittany waved until Rachel's aura dissolved and then grabbed the plate of cookies that that her friend had covered in plastic wrap. She straightened her shoulders resolutely and walked the short distance from her parents' porch to the neighbor's stoop. She took in a deep breath and knocked in a quick burst on the door.

"Hell-o?" The door opened to a slightly overweight woman in her mid-thirties. Her hair was dyed a dark brown and she was wringing a scrap cloth in her hands.

"Hi!" Brittany enthused grinning widely. "I'm Brittany Pierce, my parents live right there." She turned and point at her parents' small bungalow-styled house.

"Oh?" The woman's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"And…I brought _Welcome to the Neighborhood_ cookies!" The blonde thrust the plate of cookies towards the antsy woman who took a cautious step backwards.

"Oh…my…that's really um…sweet of you. Please, um…excuse my manners, come in…I made lemonade for my daughter, Lucy and the movers, come and have some…" The woman avoided eye contact, but did step back to allow Brittany to come inside.

"Ok, cool, now we can all have lemonade and sugar cookies." Brittany smiled noticing that her excitement wasn't contagious when it came to this woman, if anything it seemed to frighten the lady.

"Lucy? Lucy, honey, this is our neighbor…Brittany Pierce…she brought cookies…."  
>Brittany looked up into familiar eyes and smiled brightly. It was <em>her<em> Lucy! The teenager blinked her hazel eyes behind square frames and smiled uneasily.

"Uh…hi…" The strawberry blonde mumbled eyes shifting away from Brittany's face and over to an indistinct corner.

"Hey!" Brittany bubbled taking a seat at the island across from the shy girl. She placed the cookies in the middle of the table and snatched the wrap off.

"So, where did you move from?" Brittany asked the younger girl when the kitchen had descended into an awkward silence.

"Umm…" Hazel eyes shifted to the mother.

"Madison…Wisconsin…." The older woman interjected quickly and Brittany looked quickly from one to the other detecting the lie, but letting it go. She knew that sometimes people had secrets and if or when they were ready to share they would, but not if you tried to push them. 

* * *

><p>Sorry if that ends awkwardly...<p>

Thoughts, opinions...whatever...

Ink


	4. Everyone has Their Secrets I

I'm just going to apologize right now for the wait and say I'm going to do better...

Errors are mine...Glee is not

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Quinn popped up from the bed, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. She'd had the nightmare again, they'd become more frequent in the past few weeks and she couldn't discern why. She ran lithe fingers through her shaggy blonde hair and heaved out a sigh. She felt so useless. What was a guardian to do if they didn't have anyone to guard and guide?<p>

She heard a distant ringing interrupting her morose thoughts, which sent her scavenging in her bed for her cell phone. When she finally dug it from where it was wedged between her pillows the ringing had ceased. No sooner had she turned the phone to check the screen then Brittany appeared in front of her a bright smile on her face.

"Q!" The taller blonde screeched happily.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Quinn dropped the phone without looking at the miss calls.

"I just called you…are you avoiding me?" Brittany chewed on her lower lip and Quinn had to stop herself from smiling at the other girl's adorableness.

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Quinn raised a single eyebrow quizzically.

"I dunno cuz you found out about Lucy and.."

"How do you know that name?" The Guardian whispered alarmed.

"What name? Lucy?"  
>"Stop saying it! Who told you about Lucy? Who?" Quinn's voice got louder as she got more worked up.<p>

"I don't understand Quinn, do you know about Lucy or not?" Brittany's brow creased in confusion.

"Of course I know about Lucy…"

"And you're mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" Brittany was back to chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm mad that you know at all! No one's suppose to know." The hazel-eyed woman murmured the last sentence.

"I don't understand Quinn, why wouldn't I know her, she's my parents' new neighbor…"

"New neighbor?"

"…and even if there wasn't that whole like weird luck that she like happens to move in next to my parents I'd have to know her cuz I dreamt about her…" The blue-eyed blonde continued as if the other blonde hadn't spoken.

"Dreamt? Dreams? Huh?"

"…she's suppose to help us…haven't you dreamt about her?"

"N-o?" Quinn frowned trying to figure out what Brittany was talking about. "Help us how?"

"Don't you know?" Brittany sighed taking a seat at the end of Quinn's bed.

"Britt, I can honestly say that I don't have a clue what you're talking about…I mean at all." Quinn shrugged.

"If you don't know then why did you get so angry?" Brittany combed fingers through her hair.

"Cuz I'm a generally easily angered person?" Quinn laughed uncomfortably not prepared to explain herself to the nephilim.

"Why are you lying to me?" Blue eyes peered at her carefully, seeming to see into her.

"I'm-I'm not…ly-ing…" She avoided the other woman's gaze.

"Yeah, you are…" Came the quiet reply "…but, I guess we all have secrets…"

They sat in silence. Brittany gazing at Quinn from beneath her hooded eyelids, Quinn finding the "Keep Hanging in There" kitten poster on her opposite wall interesting.

"Well, ar-are you going to tell me what you called me for?" Quinn concentrated on her fiddling fingers in her lap.

"I-uh-I nothing…" Brittany gave her a wobbly smile and then vanished.

"Great..." Quinn sighed loudly, falling back on her pillows and throwing her arm across her eyes dramatically.

* * *

><p>"So…um…B, are you going to tell us what's up or are we just here for the ambiance?" Santana asked taking a gulp of her cranberry and vodka.<p>

"Nice tact, Santi." Rachel nudged the Latina's side with a smile then turned to Brittany, "What's going on Brittany, you know you can tell us anything."

"It's about Quinn…and, well, and Me…"

"I." Rachel corrected to herself.

Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's mumbled correction, but smirked at her best friend. "What happened? Did you girls finally get your collective feathers all ruffled?" She wiggled dark brows.

Brittany blushed furiously. "What? No…we, uh…why would you say that?"

"Oh give me a break, B, you're my best friend of course I can tell when you're all hooked on some chick, even if she is a complete pain like Quinn and don't even get me started on her obvious ass either."

"Her ass…" Brittany whispered dreamily.

"San…" Rachel nudged her again "…remember how we talked about how friends don't mock friend's crushes or whatever."

"I mean yeah, but it's Quinn." The Latina laughed.

"Doesn't matter." Rachel pouted.

"Oh, don't even give me that look, it's not fair. I mean Quinn and I have been going back and forth since she first showed up trying to steal you from me." Santana crossed her arms petulantly.

"Steal me? I'm not some valuable possession…"

"Not what I'm saying or the point of that whole monologue."

"Then what's the point?"

"That it's not Quinn and I if there's not war of words, it's just how we are." Santana shrugged nudging the smaller woman playfully until her face broke into a smile.

"God, you better be glad you're cute." Rachel kissed the her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm not cute, I'm sex on legs and I'm a total badass."

Brittany cleared her throat growing antsy.

"Sorry…" The pair mumbled in chagrin.

"Well, I just…I don't know what I should do."

"Just bang her…I mean with that personality she probably hasn't gotten laid in a while."

"Santana!" Both other women yelled to which the Latina shrugged.

"She's got a great personality, Sanny…I mean she's strong and heroic and gorgeous and when she actually chills and smiles…? It's like staring at the sun…"

"You're talking like you love her or some-thing…." Santana trailed off mouth gaping at her friend. Brittany turned bright red and looked away.

"Oh my God! Her? Really, Britts? Really?" Santana threw her arms up exasperated.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked head whipping from one friend to the other.

Brittany closed her eyes shutting out the noisy bar, Rachel's confused face, and Santana's incredulous one. She ran fingers through her hair, anxious. She knew that her secret was out, there was no way she could lie, but she also found herself unable to say the word. Good thing Santana was her best friend and knew her better than she knew herself. She opened her eyes to see her best friend had turned completely to face her tiny girlfriend. Santana looked briefly into her eyes and she nodded slightly, giving her permission to tell the other woman.

"Brittany's found her soulmate."

* * *

><p>So? Can we still be friends? Especially if I tell you I've already started on the next part?<p>

Ink


	5. Trying

Sorry I've been sick, but moving along...after this chapter things should pick up.

Don't own Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Soulmate?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.<p>

"Well, yeah it's the simplest way to put it. Nephilim are the kids of former Guardians and their human love..."

"But, it's not some like everyday love it's only possible for a Guardian to give up their duties for their one." Brittany finished up where Santana left off.

"But, what makes Guardians so special? Why not all angels? I mean my- I mean Taharial and Shelby made me so...?"

"Even if she is or was a Fallen, Shelby is an Angel. You're not a Nephilim babe, you're a...you." The Latina smirked.

"Guardians though, I guess they're special because they are almost always killed before their time. So, they have the chance at love and living again, but usually after a time in service." Brittany tried to explain what she knew of Guardians from her mother.

"So you're Quinn's...chance?" Brittany nodded. "Wow..."

"Are you sure, B? I mean does it have to be Quinn?" Santana sighed.

"You know it's not really a choice San, besides even if it was, she's obviously a good person..."

"And annoying...ufh..." Santana's comment was met with a sharp elbow from her girlfriend.

"...I would probably choose her anyways...or someone like her..." The blonde finished with a shrug.

"Okay, if you're sure then there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" The Nephilim quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Why bag you your Harpy of course." Santana answered with a devious smirk.

"San..."

"It's okay, Rachel...and it's nice of you to want to help San, but I already have help."

"So, what? You replacing me as your best friend?" The Latina frowned.

"Oh, San, of course not," Brittany got up and squeezed into the booth next to Santana, squishing Rachel into the wall, "You know you're my best friend, but my dreams are pointing to Lucy, I don't know how or why, but Lucy's the key."

"Lucy?"

"Lucy, your neighbor Lucy?" Rachel leaned around her girlfriend to look into the Nephilim's blue eyes.

"Wait...her...who...what?" Santana queried as Brittany nodded.

"I don't understand..." Rachel's brow scrunched.

"That's an understatement."

"I can't...I'm not allowed to tell you guys everything." The blonde answer sadly.

"Alls I know is Heaven has dumb rules." Santana grumbled with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry San," The blonde threw her arms around her best friend in a hug, "I want to tell you, just like I would love your help, but I guess I have to do this alone..."

"Yeah, alone...you and Lucy and Quinn..." Santana sighed her voice losing a lot of it's bite.

* * *

><p>A week later Rachel found Quinn up on their rooftop spot. It was 2 a.m. and Santana was on shift at the firehouse for the next 24-hours. Although she hated to admitted the orphan had grown quite co-dependent in her relatioship and found herself unable to get a peaceful night's rest without the Hellion's body curled around her. She often found herself often <em>blinking<em> to the rooftop to clear her mind. She hadn't expected to find Quinn there.

"Torch must be pulling a 24." Quinn murmured as the tiny brunette took a seat next to her.

"Torch...it's one of the nicer names so I'll accept it, but yes Santana is at the firehouse."

"Sucks, huh?" The blonde shrugged gaze never leaving the cityscape.

"Mhm, but why are you here?"

The blonde shrugged again. "I like the view, it's calming..."

"Bad day?" Rachel queried.

"Couple of them, nights are worse..." The Guardian answered cryptically.

"Want to talk about it? I've been told I'm actually a very good listener."

"No."

"I'm sure that if you did talk you would feel better." Rachel pushed.

"Doubtful."

"Fine, don't tell me, I was just trying to be nice." The brunette huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is this reverse psychology now?" The blonde chuckled.

"Depends, is it working?"

"Nope, look Rach thanks for the offer, but I'm more of a work-it-out-in-my-head-by-myself kind."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah, hmmm." Quinn grinned nudging the petite woman in her side.

"So…." The brunette trailed off gazing up at the starlit sky.

"So…." Quinn mimicked.

"So…when are you and Britt gonna stop skirting around each other and hook up?"

"Seriously? Who are you and what have you done to the sweet Rachel? Is this what dating that Hellion has done?"

Rachel shrugged swinging her legs. "What can I say she kinda just rubs off on me."

"Well, tell her to stop that. To answer your question there's nothing between Britt and I. Just because you hooked up with Satanette doesn't mean that we have to as well, we're just friends."

"Maybe you could be more if you tried."

"Yeah, and maybe not."

"Well, you never know unless you try…" Rachel smiled smugly as they descended once again into silence.

"So, does coming up here and staring up put you to sleep?" Quinn whispered as the wind blew softly.

"Nope, not really. It's peaceful and I like watching the church."

"So, if it doesn't help why do it?"

"I didn't say it didn't help, I said it didn't put me to sleep." Rachel smiled glancing into the blonde's hazel eyes.

"Well, then what does it do?"

"I told you it's peaceful, it calms me and it gives me courage…" Brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Courage?"

"Mmmmm," Rachel slowly got to her feet and looked down at Quinn, "yeah to sneak into Santana's bunk."

"Hate to admit it, lucky Torch." The Guardian grinned with a bark of laughter.

Rachel shrugged again her feet and calves slowly dissolving into thin air. "If you tried you could go get lucky too."

Quinn rolled her eyes unable to come up with a sarcastic retort before the orphan disappeared. Could she really have some sort of relationship with Brittany? Sure the girl was gorgeous and kind and she had an eerie way of calming her that no one else possessed. The way she'd handled her the day they'd faced Satan was exactly what she needed without her even knowing she needed it. Did it mean anything? She couldn't believe that she'd allowed Rachel to plant this seed into her head. She couldn't, could she? Maybe… She dematerialized destined for the one person who might help her make sense of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>So? Next the LucyLucy thing is figured out and some moments of Quitt followed by angst.

Ink


	6. Safe

Moving Forward...

I don't own Glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn woke up with the sun glaring through the blinds, she knew immediately she wasn't in her own room, it was too bright, but she didn't care the bed was heavenly. She snuggled down into the comfort and squeezed her eyes shut more tightly. There was a peel of high-pitched giggles that broke Quinn from her rest as she opened her eyes wide and came face to face with mirth filled blue eyes.<p>

"Brittany?" She asked mildly confused before the events of last night came rushing back for her. The Rooftop, Rachel, that little seed that quickly grew to a question, a question she'd sought out Brittany to answer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn?" Brittany smiled brilliantly at her. <em>

"_Um…hey…I didn't expect you to be at you're parents…is it…is it okay that I'm here?" The Guardian mumbled._

"_I like staying here sometimes; it's like having a sleepover with me when I was sixteen."_

"_Um…oh-o-kay…" Quinn shrugged awkwardly. _

"_So…?" Brittany took a seat on the full sized bed, sitting with her back pressed against the wall and bringing her knees up under her chin. _

"_I-um-I wanted to talk to you…"Quinn started pacing, thinking that she sounded like a fumbling idiot. _

"_Ok...?" The Nephilim's head tilted to the side._

"_Yeah, it's just…um…you know…maybe…"_

"_Maybe?" _

"_I—do you…do you like me?" The hazel-eyed blonde blurted out._

"_Of course I do, silly." Brittany giggled, intently watching all of her movements._

"_No, I mean…like…like like me, like I dunno, like Santana and Rachel like…" Red crept up Quinn's face. _

"_Well, no…" Quinn tried not to visibly react, but she felt her shoulders slump slightly, stupid Rachel "…I like you like Brittany and Quinn like you." _

"_Uh…?" Thin fingers ran through short blonde tresses._

"_It's similar, but different cuz it's us and not them." The other woman shrugged her shoulders with a lopsided smile. _

"_So, you would go out with me?" _

"_Are you asking?" The blue-eyed blonde grinned and instead of an answer she was met with a sharp nod of the Guardian's head. _

"_What took you so long?" Brittany scoot forward on the bed and grabbed Quinn's arm pulling her down next to her. _

_Quinn shrugged. "Figured I was leaving so it was just…bad timing…"_

"_Better bad timing than no time at all." _

"_Somehow that makes perfect sense." Quinn grinned._

"_Of course it does, I'm a genius." _

"_I believe it."_

"_Hey Quinn…?" Brittany spoke after a moment of silence._

"_Huh…?" Quinn questioned turning to face the taller blonde who pressed their lips together. Quinn felt her face warm and color surprised by the action. "Why…?"_

_Brittany smirked and leaned back against the wall. "Just wanted to get that out of the way." _

"_Oh…yeah…okay." Quinn stammered internally chastising herself for being so embarrassingly uncool. _

"_You're cute when you're nervous." The Nephilim giggled. _

"_I am not cute!" _

"_Adorable." She countered with another giggle. _

"_Jeez…you're not going to tell flamehead that I was a stammering, blushing fool are you?"_

"_Promise I'll leave out those details, but let's get some rest it's late and you have to dream up how you're suppose to wow me on this date." The blue-eyed woman pushed the other gently toppling her. "No funny business…."_

"_I wouldn't…I never…the thought…uh…"Quinn flushed as Brittany laughed again._

"_You should stop making that so easy." Brittany shook her head slightly and pushed Quinn over towards a little pass the middle of the bed and laid in her spot propped up on her side against the wall. _

"_G'Night Quinn." Brittany snapped her fingers and the lights went out._

"_Nigh Brittany." Quinn couldn't help the smile that rested on her face.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You're peaceful when you sleep." Brittany's voice brought her out of her memories.<p>

"Yeah…?" Quinn smiled slowly realizing that for the first time in a long while she'd gotten a complete nights rest without being woken by her nightmares. She felt refreshed and although she knew in the back of her mind that it probably had something to do with the other heavenly presence the front of her mind wasn't quite ready for the implications that might hold.

"Are you're parents home?" Quinn asked an idea popping into her head.

"No, they've already left for work."

"Good, you should go shower and I'll make us some breakfast." The Guardian smiled sliding off the bed and making her way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

There were some light footsteps and then Quinn heard the pipes groan as the other woman started the shower. The Guardian rifled through the cabinets coming up with a plan as she scavenged ingredients from what the Pierces had stocked. She grinned as her meal idea slowly formulated in her mind and set about prepping her ingredients. She was far from the greatest cook, but in the time before she died she'd been known to do pretty well at some simple meals. French Toast, Bacon, and simple sliced fruit would be perfect.

She set about mixing her egg, cinnamon, and milk for her French Toast and warming the skillet when the doorbell rang.

"Britt? Someone's at the door, should I get it?" Quinn called hoping the other woman could hear her in the shower. When no reply came she shrugged and padded towards the front door assured that answering wouldn't be a big deal, it was probably just a Jehovah's Witness or something.

"Don't worry about it Quinn I'm coming down…Quinn? Quinn?" The other blonde called out and footsteps echoed off the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm already…here…." Quarter-turned to call back opening the door without looking.

"Quinn…" Brittany breathed out as her foot left the bottom step.

"Hey, is Brittany here? I finally got a chance to bring back her plate."

Quinn turned and was surprised to come face to face with her sister.

"Frannie…" She breathes out barely a whisper, low enough so that the other woman couldn't discern what had been said, but Brittany understood what was said, but didn't understand why. She'd just had a bad gut feeling that Quinn shouldn't open the door.

"Um...Excuse me; hi…I'm the Pierce's neighbor I was just returning the plate Brittany left with the cookies…"

"Hey, Ms. Whitaker...I'll take that." Brittany appeared next to the shocked Quinn who hadn't responded to the neighbor's words.

"O-k…oh and before I forget Lucy wanted to know if it was okay for her to come by after school so you can help her with routine for tryouts." The older blonde shrugged with an uneasy glance at the unmoving woman standing slightly between Brittany and her.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll wait around and work with her before heading back to mine." The Nephilim smiled genuinely casting her own worried glance at Quinn before she waved Ms. Whitaker off and closed the door.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Breakfast is burning…" The hazel-eyed woman mumbled walking briskly towards the kitchen.

"Quinn….! Quinn!" Brittany followed closely on her heels.

"How do you know her?" Quinn asked her back to Brittany as she gripped the edge of the counter.

"Ms. Whitaker? She's my parents' new neighbor…she's Lucy's Mom…."

"L-Lucy…?" Quinn's body trembled.

"Yeah…I don't think they're really the Whitakers' or from Madison, Wisconsin…but I don't know why she'd lie about that…"

"You don't know…I mean…"

"Know what?"

"Quinn, know what?" Brittany placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"You can tell me…it's okay…" Brittany crisscrossed her arms around the other blonde's body and leaned her head on the Guardian's back.

Quinn let out a deep breath. Her muscles loosened almost automatically as she allowed herself to relax into Brittany. She hadn't felt this safe since way before she'd died. It was that realization that had her mouth opening to explain to the Nephilim.

* * *

><p>Yeah kinda cliffhangery, but next Quinn's going to walk down memory lane and tell Britt about her life before dying and becoming a Guardian.<p>

Sorry if there are errors cuz I write in spurts and then post when I'm done...

Ink


	7. Quinn's Story

My Word has been fucked every time I open it it shuts down so...this was written all on the cell...excuse my extra errors...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I was born Lucy Quinn Fabray, the second daughter to a prosperous, but troubled businessman, Russell Fabray and a former debutante Judith Merriweather Fabray. My childhood was by no stretch of the imagination a completely happy one. My fa-Russell was both physically and emotionally abusive. It started off with my mother, there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't berate her for some infraction real or imaginary to "Russell's Rules". When she messed up, she paid. First with a quick armed smack, then his blows became more successive. He would leisurely beat her as if she had all the time to lay fists into her skin. <em>

_He never cared if we saw him hit her, he didn't fear us telling anyone. He was king and our home was his castle. We were just there to serve him. _

_When I was eight and my sister was eleven he moved on from merely yelling at us. He struck her because we'd come in from school, excited, I remember it was um...progress report day and we'd both gotten excellent everything, anyways in our excitement we'd come in and tossed our bags on the hook and I suppose mine fell off after we left and well, Russell couldn't stand a mess. He popped my older sister in the mouth as punishment. He said she was responsible because she was older and knew better. Her bottom lip was split wide open...there was so much blood and all our mother said when she saw was that we'd better clean up all the blood before Russell left his study. _

_I felt so guilty, but Frannie she never blamed me. She said she wouldn't let Russell ever hurt me. She said that if Mom wasn't going to protect us then the least she could do was protect me. And she was as good as her word. She protected me and took the blame for my little fuck-ups. I tried to stay in line, I didn't enjoy seeing Frannie take my licks any more than any sane person would, but I was the same as I am now, quick tempered...smart mouthed. She'd always chastise me late at night and I would try to do better, but I failed miserably. _

_The day I died, was a Tuesday, Russell had been in a peculiar mood for weeks; not happy, but more indifferent. We were expecting that good luck to end and when it did we knew it would be awful. Fran was a week from her eighteenth birthday and although I was sad that she would soon be leaving me alone , I was also glad that soon she would escape our home. I've never understood why she didn't just lay low, bide her time til graduation and then just leave and never look back. Whatever her reasons, Frannie had been dating some guy, Jeremy something or other, secretly for months. They had been so careful or at least they thought. See, Jeremy was one of the few African-Americans who lived in our city and Russell well, to him it was shameful what they were doing. No daughter of his. I mean he was the kind of man who used the word "Coloreds" , if not worse freely. Someone from the church saw Jeremy and Frannie holding hands or something...nosy busybodies...and Russell flew into the most spectacular rage. I'd never seen him so angry. He had Frannie backed into a corner and he just-he just kept hitting her. There was so much blood and I remember thinking that she'd begun to sound like a wounded animal. He was going to kill her. She'd protected me all those years, been more of a mother than ours had ever tried to be and he was going to kill her. _

_I couldn't allow that to happen. I went into his study, the one place in the house we were never to go, but I went and got his gun. He never locked it up, why would he? We were all deathly afraid of him and we weren't suppose to even be in the study, but there I was. _

_Have you ever held a gun? It's always heavier than it looks. I didn't plan on killing him, I just want him to stop hitting Fran. I just wanted it all to stop. _

_I held that gun; solid, black metal, straight out. My whole body was shaking. I shouted for him to stop. When he saw me. When he saw his gun in my hand, he looked right through me. His eyes were dead. I'd never seen a demon before, but Russell at that moment was the closest thing I had to what I imagined Satan was. _

_He came towards me and it startled me. The gun went off a bullet clipped his ear. I swear it was an accident, unfortunately he didn't see it that way. After it happened, I dropped the gun, it had scared the living shit outta me. I back up. I thought it was over, but I was too young, too hopeful. He picked the gun up, one hand holding it steady, aimed at me the other clutching his ruined ear. He was spitting curses at me, snarling and venomous. He started to hit me with the butte of the gun anywhere he could reach. All I could do was barely cover my head and face, but he was relentless. Maybe it was a delayed reflex or something, but I kicked out catching him between his legs, he stumbled and if possible his rage doubled. He pressed the gun to my chest right over my heart. I was fading in and out of consciousness, every place on my body hurt. I didn't think he'd pull the trigger, I thought he just wanted to show that he was God, he was all powerful in that house and we should never forget it. _

_The last thing I saw was his eyes again, he was staring straight through me, dead eyes as he pulled the trigger. _

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?<em>

_Evil Evil Russell..._

_Ink  
><em>


	8. Crush

So...I don't have an excuses, but I wanna finish this by the end of May...Sorry...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ms. Whitaker...Is my sister, Fran."<p>

"Oh, Quinn..." Brittany whispered placing a palm on Quinn's hunched back.

"It's all right Britt, Heaven's really good at helping us come to grips with how we died when we begin training to be Guardians. Besides, it was a long time ago..." Quinn aimed for nonchalance in her voice.

"Is that why she didn't recognize you?"

"No, I'm...I'm not Lucy Fabray anymore. See, Lucy had stringy red hair, acne, wore glasses, and had tripled her baby fat...she doesn't know me because they only thing I retained from my life before are my eyes..."

"...the windows to the soul." Brittany smiled brightly and squeezed the smaller woman to her.

"I just don't understand why she's here, it doesn't make any sense..."

"I...I think they're hiding something, Quinn. I can tell when people are anxious and lying and they lie a lot about little details about their lives..."

"Sounds like they're running from something or someone..." Quinn's eyes flashed in anger at the thought that someone was hurting her sister.

"Hey," Brittany placed a calming palm on her cheek, turning her to face the nephilim, "it's okay, Quinn, they're safe now and we'll figure it out...we'll help them, okay?"

"Yo-you don't have to get involved it's not like they're your family..."

"Even if it wasn't like heavenly rule to help those in need, I'd help cuz you're my Quinn, duh." Brittany grinned kissing the other blonde's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Okay Luce, I need you to watch me carefully, and 5, 6, 7, 8..." Brittany called out and ran through a simple old Cheerios routine for the younger to mimic. After her conversation with Quinn it had been decided that she would try to work on getting more of their story from Lucy. She felt kind of bad for having to be secretive with the girl, but Quinn explained how sometimes secrets were wrong to keep because keeping them got people hurt. She said that if any of the women in her family had told the authorities on Russell then maybe she wouldn't have died that day and I definitely didn't want anything to happen to Lucy or her mother.<p>

"Like that, Britt?" Lucy smiled brightly after running through the routine almost perfectly.

"That was excellent, Luce, just remember that on the second move it's left foot, right foot, kick, _pivot_, shake..." She corrected the minor flaw.

"Pivot, pivot, pivot...okay, I've gotta remember that."

"No worries, I'm sure even if you miss that step you'll make it, no other girl is gonna be as prepared as you."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Lucy beamed picking up her glasses from the patio table and placing them back on her face.

"Hey, like a good neighbor, Brittany is there..." The nephilim sang to the State Farm tune.

Lucy giggled and sat in a lawn chair with Brittany flopping in the one next to her. "You're not even our real neighbor..."

"Nooooo, but I'm really awesome," She shrugged, "So, tell me how are you liking school?"

"Eh, it's school, it's hard being the new kid, but I'm use to it..."

"You guys move around a lot?" Brittany asked conversationally.

"Uh..." Lucy stared at the grass beneath her white sneakers "...sorta."

"Oh, a woman of intrigue." The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, that's me alright..." The girl laughed nervously "...but I hope we won't be leaving here too soon..."

"Yeah, me too."

"Really?" Lucy's face flushed red and she adjusted the glasses on her face nervously.

"Oh course, you're gonna be like, what did Rachel say...my protege."

"Protege?" Really? You think I'm that good, cuz Coach showed us a video of you guys and wow...you and that Santana girl you guys were...just...wow!"

"Thank you, Lucy."

"No it's true and you guys are like crazy gorgeous, you must have like ruled the school..." The reddish blonde smirked reminding Brittany of Quinn.

"Santana did, I was just her best friend."

Lucy shrugged and leaned closer to the nephilim. "Well, she's lucky to have a best friend like you." The younger girl surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her cheek before bouncing up, grabbing her backpack, and strolling across the lawn to her home's backdoor.

"Think my niece has got a crush on you." Quinn chuckled appearing in the seat that Lucy had recently vacated.

"Did you find anything in the Watcher's archives?" Brittany asked choosing to ignore Quinn's statement.

"They wouldn't let me access them," Quinn pouted, "something about Guardians not being allowed to meddle in their past life...I dunno, there are too many stupid rules."

"You sound like Santana."

"I do not!"

"Oh, you do so, probably why you can't get along, you two are just alike."

"That is...so..."

"Completely true." Brittany laughed at the flustered Guardian.

"Anyways, did you learn anything other than the fact that she's got a raging girl boner for you."

"Gross."

"I think it's cute that she thinks she stands a chance."

"It's not a competition, she doesn't even know you exist..." Brittany rolled her blue eyes.

"Anyways..." Brittany interrupted when Quinn opened her mouth to retort "...all I get is they moved around a lot."

"Shit, that doesn't really help." Quinn ran fingers through her hair.

"Oh, I know we can like Google her, your whole family and maybe we'll find something out."

Quinn pressed a kiss to Brittany's mouth. "You really are a genius!"


	9. Gotta Start Somewhere: Googling

And another just to show you guys I've been writing...excuse all my errors my comp has been giving me some issues with editing so all of this and the other chap were written on my phone...yay phone?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn sat hunched over the articles that Brittany had printed out for her trying to figure out what had happened to her family after her death. She'd ordered them as chronologically as possible and placed them in three piles across her small kitchen table, one for Russell, one for Judith, and one for Fran. Brittany lay on her bed with her legs swinging looking through old videos on her laptop. Or at least she had been, but Quinn was pretty sure that the girl was asleep.<p>

She began to read through the piles methodically. So far she'd learned that after her death her father had gone to prison. Russell Fabray had been sentenced to 65 years. The D.A. at the time said he would have gotten more if some of the juror hadn't bought into his insanity plea. She guessed it was hard for people to imagine, even if there was a stack of evidence, that any father would willingly kill his own daughter. She supposed it didn't help that Judy had testified that it was an accident even if Frannie had given a stirring testimony against him, against both of them really, recounting years of abuse and neglect.

When Brittany had searched for Russell Fabray she'd come across an article about him claiming to have been reborn from sin in prison. He claimed that he was "haunted by his dead daughter's anguished spirit and wanted to make amends". She laughed outright at his claims. Her spirit had never haunted anyone, least of all Russell Fabray. He became head of a ministry group in one of the Ohio state prisons, but despite his claim of goodwill and christian love he had been denied parole 5 time, she guessed she wasn't the only one who could see through his bull.

Judith Fabray had been basically a dead end. Even Judith Merriweather Fabray was a bust. She'd only ended up with one article and it was about Judith's high profile divorce that occurred less than a month after Russell's conviction. She was glad that her death had allowed her mother to finally be freed of that man, but it was hard to understand that it taken her death to snap that into her mind. She didn't mind that they hadn't found anything on her, she'd probably moved away and changed her name if not her entire identity, and she suppose in an offhanded way she was happy that she'd gotten another chance at living.

It was Frannie who gotten the most hits. She was surprised because her sister had always seemed so calm and mousy. She supposed her death had changed that about her, had changed a lot of things. Fran's first article had been a minor piece about a tagging that had occurred a month after Russell's sentencing. She and some friends had graffitied the side of the school with a unsanctioned memorial for Lucy. They'd all been arrested, but the school district had dropped all charges and let the mural stay. Then a few months later she'd been arrested again and sent to boot camp, being 18 the records weren't sealed, but being the sister of a recently murdered girl the judge had tried to go lightly on her. Her pattern continued like that every few months she had another run-in with the law until she'd amassed quite the colorful misdemeanor record. Quinn shook her head solemnly, she couldn't believe the spiral her sister had sunk down. She was suppose to be the good one, the smart one, the one that was primed to leave and never come back. How did that happen to Fran?

Then there were no articles mentioning Fran for about three years. The last clipping was a small wedding announcement. Fran had married somebody, some man called Edward Delaney, some upper level businessman so and so. There marriage photo reminded her of Russell and Judy and her sister's eyes didn't look happy like one would expect on such a joyous day, but sad...broken. Edward's eyes reminded her too much of Russell.

"Find anything?" Brittany kissed her cheek lightly, so much for assuming the nephilim was asleep.

"Yeah, this guy, Edward Delaney...Fran married him, but she's calling herself Whitaker." Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, let's get some rest, you've been at this for hours." The taller blonde pulled at Quinn's arm gently.

"I just...I need to figure it out...I need to find out about this guy, if he hurt my sister I'm gonna kill him." She grunted vehemently.

"Not tonight you're not. First, we don't even know if they're still married. Second, we don't know if he hurt them. Third, you're exhausted and you're not thinking straight."

"But..." The Guardian began to argue.

"But, nothing. Come on, we'll start again in the morning." Brittany pulled her arm again, successfully managing to pull the other blonde out of the chair and towards her bed.

"Sleeping together two nights in a row? What will the Watchers think?" Quinn quipped smirking as Brittany made herself comfortable on her bed.

"They shouldn't be so nosey." The blue-eyed woman shrugged smiling.

"Think that's part of their job description."

Brittany shrugged. "Wanna give 'em a real show then?"

"I...uh...what?" Brittany giggled at the flustered woman.

"Oh, you're really going to have to stop being so easy, that is too much fun." The nephilim giggled, laughing harder when Quinn pouted.

"I'm glad you're amused." Quinn slumped into the covers, turning her back to the other heavenly being.

"Awww, don't be like that Quinnie..." Brittany cuddled up to her back and wrapped an arm around her "...I think it's cute, remember."

Quinn's face flamed at the other woman's words and she surrendered to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>So you guys have like every right to be mad, but there's not way I'm not finishing this. <p>

Ink


	10. Santana's Big Mouth

So, I promised this would be done by the end of May...and so it shall...prepare for basically daily updates...

I know where this is going now...now let's get there...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This guy is pretty successful. Fortune 500 company on the fast-track to becoming the next CEO. He sounds like Russell would have loved him. I just can't believe my sister would marry some idiot that's just like him." Quinn sighed tossing the business magazine across the library table. She'd reluctantly allowed Brittany to coax her into doing research at the library and had become increasingly frustrated with every word she read about Delaney.<p>

"Do you think they're like...like hiding from him?" Brittany asked gazing across the table at her.

"I don't know, I only saw her for a few minutes. What do you think?"

"I know they're lying. I know that Frannie always seem a little too alert, too cautious...she's always looking out for something...or someone." Brittany replied with a shrug.

"Someone..." Quinn's face darkened at the thought of Delaney putting his hands on her sister, on her niece "...I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch..."

"Quinn..." The other blonde whispered touching her forearm.

"I know, I know..." The Guardian sighed.

"So...what do we do now?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. I know what I want to do, but it goes against everything being a Guardian has taught me..."

"Well, now isn't this cosy?" Quinn rolled her eyes at the sound of Santana's voice.

"San..." Rachel chastised.

"What are you doing here? Didn't really think reading was your thing."

"Eh, it's not my favorite pastime, but my girl wanted a book and on my day off I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be..."

"...then glued to her hip, so whipped." The shorter blonde snarked.

"And you're not?" The Latina raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, ladies enough of this back and forth. What are you guys researching?" Rachel perched on the edge of the table and picked up a magazine open to an article about Edward Delaney.

"Um..." Brittany stammered unsure of how much Quinn wanted to share.

"Edward Delaney is my sister's husband, we suspect that he like my own father has been using her as a punching bag and that's how she became Brittany's parents' neighbor."

"You have a sister?" Santana asked.

"My God, you're slow..."

"Hey! I'm just surprised. I didn't think Guardians got the luxury of remembering their past life or even being able to be in contact with anyone from it."

"We remember everything. We're not suppose to contact anyone from it, and I didn't contact Fran...I was just...there."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Santana shrugged and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Plan?" Brittany cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Hell yeahs, I mean look. This dude's been laying hands on your sister, right?" She asked pointing at the glossy pic of Delaney Rachel still held. "Right. Dudes like him, like your old man and mine...dudes like them it's all about the power and fear. He's not gonna stop, they never do...so I suggest that we find him before he finds them." The hellspawn spoke with blazing eyes only broken by a light touch from her girlfriend.

"I'm a guardian, I made a vow...Vengeance isn't a part of my job description."

"Well kicking ass is a part of mine and we'd technically be guarding your sister right? What's the point of having all these powers and not being able to met out some righteous justice?"

"I..." Quinn stammered, not fully willing to admit that Santana's speech appealed to her.

"I mean, come on, with you and Britts getting together your days being a Guardian are like numbered anyways, I say go out with a bang!"

"Santana!" Brittany whispered-yelled.

"What do you mean my days are numbered?"

"Um, San, baby, I think we should go find me book now..." Rachel whispered dragging the other woman away from the table.

"Britt, what did she mean by my days being numbered?" Quinn asked again, her voice coming out monotonous.

"I...you know about Guardians being allowed to resign from service for their "one"...in my dreams the Metatron told me that I was your one, that Lucy would help us be together..."

"The Metatron?"

"Yeah, the sassy black woman, not the sweater vest guy from before..."

"Mercedes? Why didn't they...she...you tell me?"

"I thought you knew...that night I showed up at your place and we had the confusing conversation about "Lucy", I thought you knew and when I found out you were clueless, I didn't know how to tell you..."

"Uh, here's a way: Hey Quinn, the Metatron says I'm your one love, you know the one that you're gonna give up all this Guardian jazz for..." The hazel-eyed blonde replied sarcastically rising and glaring at the nephilim before disappearing.

"Jeez, Britts, I'm so sorry, I'll go talk some sense into her..."

"No, you've done enough talking, stay and take care of you're best friend, I'll talk to Quinn." Rachel pushed Santana gently towards the table before looking around to make sure no one was looking and disappearing herself.

* * *

><p>We'll continue tomorrow or tonight...<p>

Ink


	11. To Deserve You

And we continue...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why she didn't tell me, she couldn't tell me, but she could tell Santana?"<p>

"Probably because she was afraid you'd react like this?" Rachel replied nudging the taller woman, "So, what's really the problem? Because you adore Brittany anyone can tell, so why the big blow-up?"

"What makes us so special? I mean I haven't even finished my apprenticeship...most Guardians wait years to meet their one, they help hundreds of people to show they're worthy, I've barely helped a dozen, and I don't even count you because Torch did most of the work on that one. So why do I deserve a second chance?"

"Why ask why? What good has it ever done to question the Big Guy's plan? He knows what he's doing, maybe it's his belief that you deserve this Quinn. Why can't that be enough?"

"Because I don't deserve it! I don't deserve her!"

"Well she seems to think otherwise and in the end isn't it her decision?" Rachel calmly replied to the agitated blonde's outburst.

Quinn sighed and turned her head away avoiding Rachel's imploring brown eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I've fucked that up all to hell now, haven't I?"

"Oh, Quinn, you know you haven't. Brittany's worse then me when it comes to forgiving everyone." Rachel shrugged and when Quinn looked back her way the brunette was smiling benevolently.

"I said it before and I don't mind repeating, Torch is lucky someone like you can even tolerate her."

"What can I say," Rachel shrugged, "Hotheads, I guess that's something Brittany and I have in common." The tiny orphan replied with a smirk. 

"Britts, I'm so sorry..." Santana placed a comforting arm around her best friend.

"It's all right, I mean at least she knows now right?" Brittany sniffled.

"Well, fuck her if she can't realize that you're great and she'd be lucky to be with you no matter the circumstances."

"San..."

"What? She's the one who's tripping out. So what if you didn't know how to tell her that ya'll are like cosmically betrothed, I mean who knows how to tell anyone somethin' like that? She should be glad it's someone as sweet as you and not some like fugly ass wench."

Brittany giggled slightly and then sighed. "What am I gonna do, San?"

"There's nothing for you to do, B, it's all Q's game now." Santana hugged the blonde to her.

"Come on B, let's get outta here." Santana pulled the nephilim up by her hands. The pair walked out of the library and into the vibrant sunlight outside.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked after a few minutes of them silently walking.

"Where do you wanna go?" Her companion replied.

The nephilim shrugged and grabbed her best friend's palm swing their joined hands through the air. She was trying not to dwell too much on the whole Quinn situation and just enjoy the time with Santana. Since her friend had started dating Rachel their time together had been severely limited, not that she was jealous, she was glad that Santana had someone...she was happy for her, but sometimes she just missed her best friend.

"Hey, remember that time when we sabotaged all the junior Cheerios' lockers, man, coach was so mad...the look in her eyes, we shoulda figured then that she was friends with the devil." Santana chuckled with a slight nudge to the ribs.

"We shoulda known when she demanded we drink nothing but those smoothies..." The blonde giggle in return.

"Totes..."

The pair walked for a while reminiscing about their high school days and the shenanigans they use to pull. Brittany slowly began to not think about Quinn's angry disappearance, Santana was doing an excellent job of keeping her mind busy.

"Mind if I cut in?" The pair turned around to see a smirking Rachel with and awkwardly standing Quinn a few paces behind her.

Brittany let loose Santana's hand and smiled brightly at the younger girl.

"Hey babe..." The hellspawn closed the distance between her girlfriend and herself and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you say we take advantage of you having the day off and leave these two to talk it out?" Rachel whispered playing with her girlfriends fingers.

"Yeah..." Santana replied with a goofy grin, before straightening and glaring at Quinn "...fix this, Blondie, or else..." She placed a palm tightly around Rachel's waist and the couple walked off leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake.

"Quinn, I..." "Britts..." They both closed the distance between them and began to speak at the same time.

"Please...hear me out first..." The Guardian spoke stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Brittany nodded and the smaller blonde proceeded. "I'm-uh s-sorry for the way that I reacted, that was definitely not my best moment, I was just shocked and admittedly angry at being kept out of the loop. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their "one", I just didn't think I was worthy of being that person."

"That's because you underestimate how special you are, but I see you Quinn, I've always seen how extraordinary you are." Brittany spoke quietly cupping a palm on the Guardian's cheek.

"I'm nothing special..." Quinn turned into the other woman's touch.

"Yeah, you are..." The taller blonde whispered sweeping down and pressing a kiss to the Guardian's lips.

* * *

><p>By tomorrow night...we'll continue...hope this doesn't feel too rushed...<p>

Ink


	12. Retribution

Onward and Upward...

All Errors...Mine

Glee, not so much...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, now that things are all harmonious with you two can we go kick some ass? I'm getting bored." Santana groused across the breakfast table at the shyly smiling pair of blondes.<p>

"Santi, at least let us finish breakfast." Rachel shook her head with a giggle balancing four plates in the air in front of her piled high with assorted breakfast items.

"Ugh, but look at them, they're all cuddly and bright-eyed, it's disgusting." Santana sneered.

"You two are the same way and we just let you be." Quinn stuck her tongue out at the hellspawn.

"Oh, there's no way we ever looked that sickeningly in love..."

"Oh, really now?" Rachel arched an eyebrow and sent the appropriate plate to hover in front of the other three women.

"Not for nothing, babe, but I'm too badass to be lovesick."

"I'd quit while you're still ahead sweetheart, that hole you're digging is getting pretty deep." Rachel carried her plate to sit next to her girlfriend and Quinn stifled a giggle at the chagrined look on the hellspawn's face.

"Rach, I didn't mean..."

"Eat you're breakfast, hon, we'll talk about it later." Rachel replied and with a flick of the wrists the hovering plates rested easily in front of the three.

"Oh...you're in trouble." Quinn mocked with a smirk.

"And you could just as easily be in trouble yourself if you keep it up." Brittany frowned slightly causing the Guardian's back to straighten.

"We are so whipped..." Santana groused good-naturedly around a mouthful of eggs.

Quinn shrugged with a small smile and continued eating her own food.

"Seriously though, Q-ball, what's the plan?" Santana asked again after minutes of them eating in virtual silence.

"I can't kill him. It doesn't matter if my time as a Guardian is coming to an end, I took a vow and I can't kill a human, even one who might deserve it." The blonde replied quietly.

"Fine, then we won't kill him, we'll just scare the living shit outta him. Teach him if he ever comes near your sister again then he'll wish we had killed him." The hellspawn smiled evilly.

"She's right, we can't wait for Delaney to find them we can't use your sister as bait so our best answer is to intervene first." Brittany agreed.

"Well, then it seems like this is settled, we'll visit Delaney tonight." Rachel chimed in with a solemn nod from Quinn.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Edward Delaney finally managed to tear himself away from the files piled atop his study desk. The private investigator had done well and tracked his estranged wife and daughter to a sleepy little suburban inlet a few states away. If he wanted he could be on their doorstep by tomorrow. He'd teach them both that they belonged to him. They were allowed to breathe because he allowed it, and them leaving had caused him to scramble to make viable excuses for their absences and he didn't like that at all.<p>

He grinned maliciously at the thought of his palms coming to squeeze around Frannie's neck. Oh, he was going to enjoy this indeed. There was a crash of lightning outside and he couldn't help but think that the weather mirrored his mood.

Hearing a series of squeaky floorboards that had his nerves sitting on edge he pocketed the small handgun he kept in the top drawer of his desk and rose from his leather-bound chair. He began to leave his study to investigate when the door suddenly swung inwards knocking him back in surprise.

"Edward Delaney."

"Who? What? I'll have you arrested!" He righted himself and glared at the small woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd try to." The woman smiled which only served to anger him further.

His thin face turned a purpling red and his eyes hardened. Who did this woman think she was? No one, especially no woman spoke to him in such a glib manner.

"I bet you wanna hit her, I mean come on she's got a fuckin' smart mouth," He glanced behind himself only to find another slightly taller brunette smirking, knees crossed on his desk, "dare you to try, tough guy."

"Where the fuck did you come from? Get out of my house, you stupid whores!" He yelled spittle flying from his mouth.

"Whores? Is that the kind of language an upstanding family man such as yourself should use? I mean what if you're impressionable daughter heard?" The woman on the desk chuckled and Delaney completely turned and stalked over to his desk palm raised.

"If you touch her I hope you're prepared to lose that hand." The first woman spoke menacingly enough for her small stature.

Delaney growled and took another step. In front of him a crack of lightning briefly illuminated the window and he could feel the temperature of the room rise.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, she's awfully protective of her girlfriend." A third more buoyant voice whisper close to his right ear, but when he turned no one was there.

"What kind of game are you bitches playing at, huh?" He sneered turning in a circle.

"Ain't gonna be too many more bitches and whores from you tonight, Mr. Delaney." The taller brunette eased from the desk and crowded into his personal space.

"I'm not afraid of you." He scoffed.

"You should be." He was pushed to the ground by some unseen force and when he refocused his eyes it was to peer into angry hazel eyes. For a moment he thought it was his daughter, but upon blinking he realized he was staring into the eyes of a stranger.

"You've been living your life in complete disharmony, Eddie." A background voice piped up.

"The first time you ever laid one of your filthy hands on your wife you should have known that retribution was imminent." The woman hovering over him spoke.

"Fran? Whatever that bitch told you is a lie, I adore my family I'd never do anything to hurt them..." He grunted as the toe of a boot connected with his side.

"Toldja there wasn't gonna be too many more bitches and whores coming from you, Eddie boy."

"Yeah, I'd be careful of the next few words out of your mouth, she seems to be very attached to the preservation of your wife's character." The first voice spoke and he felt a ball of rage building in his chest from embarrassment.

"What business is it of yours what I do or say or anything to MY property!"

"Property? She's a human, neither her nor Lucy belong to you or anybody else. Forget about them."

"What?"

The woman hovering above him placed a boot over his groin and leaned down towards him causing excruciating pain to shoot up from his center.

"Listen closely because I hate repeating myself..."

"She really does..."

"...Forget about your wife. As far as you're concerned you've never been married. You've never had any kids. They don't exist. You won't try to find them anymore. For the rest of your life you pledge to be a confirmed childless bachelor. If you even see a woman who looks remotely like you're EX-wife you're going to run in the opposite direction, do you understand?" She pressed down with each sentence.

"You can't make outrageous demands of me, do you know who I am?"

"A meanie!" The third voice interjected.

"You should be worried about who we are." The hazel-eyed woman sneered a gleaming sword appearing in her right hand.

"Who are you?" He gulped trying to school his expression.

"The angel of death," He sputtered as the visage of the woman above him seemed to melt away and in her wake stood a being with fiery wings and a shimmering halo, "if you test my patience, little man."

It lifted the sword and pressed the tip to his throat. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow. He felt himself lose control of his bladder as trickles of blood pooled in the dip in his neck.

"Now, do we understand each other clearly?" The being spoke and Delaney found that he was unable to do more than nod in reply.

"Good. Clean yourself up, you disgust me." He reopened his eyes only to be faced with the hazel-eyed woman from before, but the blood on his neck and the wetness of his trousers were proof that he hadn't been imagining anything.

"Let's go." The woman, apparently the leader spoke stepping over him.

He reached into his pocket determined to be the victor in this encounter and felt the cold metal of the handgun he'd stashed there. Pulling it discreetly out he shakily aimed at the retreating form.

"Fuck you, you silly bitch, you think you can make demands on my life?" The hammer cocked back as he put minute pressure on the trigger.

"No!" The third voice yelled, but before he could fully compress the trigger he felt the cool metal heat up searing into his flesh and basically rendering his hand useless and charred. He screamed in agonizing pain, his other hand coming around to try and pry the melting piece of metal from his palm. He was surprised that only the parts that were touching his hand were melting the rest of the gun was cool to the touch.

"It is no longer your choice to follow her demands." He felt a finger press to the middle of his forehead, nail digging slightly into the flesh there. Then there was nothing but all-consuming blackness.

* * *

><p>Hope that was up to snuff...<p>

Ink


	13. Aftermath

So as promised...the last chapter then a short epilogue...

Sorry that my writing has been so rushed and sporadic with this fic...

Hope it's still enjoyed...

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?" Rachel asked toeing the vile man's side.<p>

"I think the more important question is, what is this?" Brittany made a come with her index finger and a red impish demon floated towards her enveloped by shining light.

"That is a minor demon...I'd say your brother-in-law was possessed, Blondie." Santana sneered at the struggling demon and with a snap of her fingers it disappeared.

"Where'd you send him?"

"Home..."

"What about Delaney?" Quinn spoke coming closer to where the man lay.

"He's alive...see...he's coming to." The nephilim kneeled as the man in question indeed began to show signs to waking.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Blue eyes blinked with no sign of recognition.

"Are you telling me we have to run through this all over again? We're here about Fran..."

"Who is Fran?" The man asked sitting up and scooting away from the women.

"Are you kidding me."

"I don't know any Fran, I swear you've got the wrong man." He trembled.

"This dude's whole tone has changed..." Santana whispered "...he really is afraid of us."

"What about Lucy, do you remember her?" The Guardian persisted.

"I don't know any Lucy...I-I don't know any Fran. I have no idea what you're talking about." He sniveled.

"Whatever you did with that demon, I think it erased his memory."Rachel crept closer to the frightened man trying not to make any sudden moves that might startle him further.

"I-I was just trying to stop him from shooting Quinn..." Brittany whispered.

"And you did an excellent job. I mean, now he doesn't remember them and if he ever does, which I doubt he will, but if he does then he'll remember us as well and his warning." Santana grinned.

"I really need to stop saying this, but she's right...let's leave this pitiful man to his whimpering and hope we never have to see each other again." Quinn shook her head and laced her fingers with Brittany.

"Sleep..." Rachel snapped her fingers and the man slumped backwards against the wall he'd pressed into. She rose and allowed her girlfriend to slip a comforting arm around her waist.

The quartet disappeared together headed for Santana and Rachel's apartment.

* * *

><p>"You were fuckin' spooky as all hell back there, Quinn, what gives?" The Hellspawn asked hopping over the back of thee couch to bounce on the seat.<p>

Quinn shrugged. "Just an illusion I've used from time to time."

"Badass." The Latina nodded putting her fist out for the Guardian to bump.

Quinn smirked and bumped the other woman's fist. Rachel sat in the Hellspawn's lap and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you two finally getting along."

"Eh, she's alright..." Quinn shrugged.

"Ditto Blondie."

"I need to go see my sister, I have to tell her they're safe." Quinn spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Do you want me to come?" Brittany squeezed the hazel-eyed guardian's hand.

"No thank you," Quinn kissed the other blonde's cheek, "I need to handle this on my own." With that the Guardian disappeared.

* * *

><p>Fran paced the carpet in front of her bed she was too preoccupied to sleep. She knew that there had been a strange maroon crown victoria following her for the past few days. Edward had found them or one of his lackeys had. They had to run again. She hated making her daughter pack and changing their name and all the faking, but she had to keep them safe. She couldn't believe that she managed to find someone as bad as Russell and after what he'd done to her sister, well she wasn't going to allow the same to happen to herself or Lucy, not this time.<p>

She sat on the edge of the bed placing her head in her hands. _Shit_. Her life had gone to shit so fast and so hard. Lucy was going to grow up to hate her and she wouldn't blame her, she didn't deserve being constantly uprooted.

She sighed loudly and shivered as a chill ran through the room.

"Frannie...?" Her head popped up and she almost fell off the bed clutching her chest as she came face to face with what appeared to be her little sister.

"Now I know I'm experiencing sleep deprivation because I'm hallucinating." She rubbed at her eyes and stood taking an apprehensive step backwards.

"You're not hallucinating Fran, it's me, Lucy." The apparition said pushig up her glasses.

"Ok, I'll bite, so what's up, lil sis, how's the afterlife?" Fran chuckled with a shake of her head.

" I know you don't want to believe this is real, if I were you I wouldn't believe me either." Lucy smiled and stepped closer to her.

"I'm losing my mind, it makes perfect sense."

"You're not losing your mind, Frannie, I died, but I came here tonight to tell you that you don't have to worry anymore, Delaney has been taken care of, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Now, I know I'm going crazy, Lucy never met Edward."

"True enough, but I know him. I know what he was doing, and you don't have to worry anymore, he's not going to hurt you or Lucy ever again."

"Did you kill him?"

"I'm not that kinda angel, Frannie, but I promise he won't seek you out anymore, you're free, so make the best of your freedom." Her sister smiled and she found herself feeling and overwhelming sense of peace.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Fran sat on the bed and looked up at her younger sister.

"You have nothing to apologize for. None of ths was your fault..."

"I couldn't protect you."

"It's alright, you know how people say _she's in a better place?_ Well, I am...believe me when I say that. I just want you to be okay, to be happy." Her sister knelt in front of her and grasped her hands. She felt warm to the touch, not at all how she imagined a ghost would feel.

"Is it really over?" She whispered tears standing in her eyes.

"I promise that I'll look after you and Little Lucy," Her sister chuckled, "take care, Fran and remember I've got your back." She felt her sister kiss her cheek and then she was gone.


	14. Being Human

And the very end...thanks for reading...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Soooooooo, how's it feel to be human again?" Brittany asked entwining her and Quinn's fingers.<p>

"Weird, but somehow right if that makes sense." Quinn smiled softly.

"Makes total sense." The nephilim leaned into her girlfriend and turned attention back to the field as the Cheerios took the field for the halftime show.

"I can't believe you actually got me to come back here." Santana nudged the shorter blonde in the back with her knee.

"No one kidnapped you." The former Guardian turned and swatted the other woman's knee.

The hellspawn shrugged nonchalantly and stretched backwards exposing a strip of stomach.

"Hey Q, you're niece is kinda a hottie," Rachel slapped her stomach playfully, "not as hot as my babe, but you know definitely got potential."

"Stop being a Lech, Sanny..." The taller blonde shook her head.

"So, how did Lucy2 take the whole girlfriend conversation?" Santana nudged Quinn with the toe of her sneaker.

"She was sorta bummed, when Britt introduced us, but now she's like head over heels for like the captain of the basketball team or something. That awkwardly lanky numbnuts better watch his fuckin' step..."

The taller blonde ran soothing circles on the outside of her hand. "Calm down mama bear, we all know that you can still rip that kid a new one if he steps outta line."

"Damn right." Quinn replied with a curt nod causing the foursome to break out into a chorus of laughter. 

* * *

><p>Ink<p> 


End file.
